What The Sky Does
by shilhouette68
Summary: Sitting in the dining room, at 3:43am, he found himself acting out of character. NO PAIRINGS.


**Title:** What The Sky Does  
**Pairing:** There's none, really. But feel free if you want to consider it an ItaDei.

* * *

The sky continued to cry. 

Rain steadily pours down, pit-pattering on the muddy ground. Dark clouds loomed over the land, promising that it wouldn't be stopping soon. Flashes of lightning illuminated the dim hallway of the Akatsuki hideout. Low rumbles of thunder could be heard from outside the silent hideout.

The _too_ silent hideout.

It was 3:43 am, after all.

-----

3:43 am.  
This was the usual time Akatsuki wakes up due to the fireworks in the kitchen.

3:43 am.  
The time _someone_ would be seen in the dining room, doing whatever amuses him.

3:43 am.  
The time when clay would be splattered over the living room floor.

3:43 am.  
The time Deidara was alive and chipper.

-----

Uchiha Itachi sat in the dining room, with half a glass of water in his hand. He stared at the dining table, not really sure of what he was doing there.

He couldn't sleep comfortably?  
As always, but no.

He was up too early?  
He would've stayed in his room, and have read a nice book.

Kisame was snoring once again?  
Itachi would've woken him up and told him so.

Waiting?  
…

Yes.

Itachi was waiting. Waiting for something that would never happen today.

Nor in the future.

Because today was the day after something had changed.

-----

The usual sight that he'd get in the morning was a messy living room, **BOOM!**s from the kitchen, a blond man doing whatever in the dining room, and a hesitant, but all the same cheerful 'OHAYO ITACHI!' from that same man.

None of that happened today.

He came down and crossed a neat living room, heard a quiet kitchen, saw an empty dining room… and there was no loud and audible greeting. It was very unlikely.

It was very disturbing.

-----

Itachi sat in silence.

Waiting.

Or just reminiscing. He couldn't tell.

The silence was deafening him, which was so wrong.

Itachi enjoyed every passing moment of peace he got in this place. It was very rare to have those since Kakuzu and Hidan quarrelled a lot, not to mention Hidan's foul mouth. Deidara's explosions were as frequent as his (Deidara) bickering with Tobi. It was chaos sometimes.

But he tolerated it all.

Especially Deidara.

He had tolerated Deidara's weird habits, which he never found tolerable before. From the way he talks, to the way he stares and observes when he trained. From the way he left a mess in the living room, to the loud noise his art makes when it blows up. His impulsiveness, his self-centred attitude, his hostile behaviour toward him…

He had gotten used to it all.

But then he died.

He died leaving all those things out of place.

Deidara died, letting Itachi have to adjust himself to the way he was before he met him.

He was acting strange. He knew. He is aware.

This is what happens when an S-Class Criminal becomes… how you would say… _nostalgically melancholic_.

_Sentimental_. For the lack of a better term.

He had forgotten how that felt like. And Deidara just reminded him of it.

Akatsuki had lost one of its finest members. The member he had to go after, and if necessary use force, for him to join the organization. Itachi closed his eyes, remembering the conversation he had with him.

His last conversation with Deidara.

-----

"_Oi, Itachi." Deidara said breathlessly._

_It was a cool day, perfect for training; Itachi and Deidara were training outside of the hideout. Practicing ninjutsu, taijutsu, and aiming. Itachi was sitting under the shade, drinking, when he heard his voice._

"_Hn." A simple reply._

_Deidara slowly walked to him, breathing heavily. In Itachi's POV, he looked like he was about to collapse._

"_You know, you should take a rest. You have not taken a break since this morning." Itachi said, tone plain and flat. To some stranger, that person might've taken it as concern; like an old friendly suggestion._

"_Yeah, right… un." Deidara smirked. "I wanted to tell you something." he continued, taking a sip from a canteen near Itachi's foot._

"_Yes?" Itachi sounded uninterested, but he was all ears._

"_There'll be a day when I'll challenge you." Itachi quirked an eyebrow. "And when that day comes, I want you to fight me all out!" Deidara said pointing a finger at him._

_He just sat there, face expressionless, not at all intimidated by the pointing._

_Itachi didn't say anything. But what he said made him understand why Deidara was training to the point of when he would sleep all day due to exhaustion, why he was training to the point of dehydration. "Very well. If that is what you want, Deidara."_

_An arrogant smile found its way into Deidara's face, when suddenly he dropped himself down to the grass._

"_Damn. I'm hungry, un."_

_----- _

He felt slightly disappointed, having known that all his training was for naught. Itachi knew that Deidara was still mad at him for beating him with so little effort, so he accepted it. Giving him a chance.

A _you'll-lose-again-if-you-don't-work-hard-enough_ chance.

There were times when he wished that Sasuke would be more like Deidara.

Striving, hardworking, having that _hatred_ thing going on…

… and not being pathetically weak.

He walked towards the window holding the same glass in his hand, now empty. It was quite foggy, and black clouds still wavered above. Raindrops formed in the window and the trees were swaying.

He had to admit…

He was sad, in a way.

He was sad for some ungodly reason…

… for some unreasonable reason.

And the sky did the crying for him.


End file.
